


Use Me

by JellyPanda00



Series: A night that they’ll never forget [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Open relationship kinda, Overstimulation, Panties, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slightly insecure Gavin, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues, he's working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyPanda00/pseuds/JellyPanda00
Summary: A shiver ran down Gavin’s spine at the praise he’d been craving to hear in that deep voice. He still refused to look up, carefully keeping his gaze lowered, knowing he would get brownie points for sitting so obediently, even with the embodiment of temptation standing in front of him.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend proofread this for me so maybe it won’t be utter trash! Lol this was originally inspired by the song “Use Me” by Miguel but it spiraled out of control the more kinks I added.

Nines always told him he had trust issues and as much as he hated it, Nines was right. The important part though was that he was working on it and in the very least, he trusted Nines wholeheartedly.

 

As their relationship developed, Gavin found himself admitting his kinks more and more; something he hadn’t done very often in the past. Nines took it all in stride, showing him he could be trusted to dominate him in every way Gavin ever dreamt of.

 

Any night the DPD allowed them both to be at home relaxing was spent fucking in new and exciting ways—mostly with Gavin mouthing off like a brat until Nines forced him to submit with rage curling the android’s lips into a sadistic sneer. Most nights also had a common ending; Gavin lying on his stomach, already aching in all the best ways while Nines gave him all the aftercare the human would need to be able to sit correctly in the morning for work. Even then, they both knew Gavin would still walk funny for a few days.

 

Tonight was going to be different though— new and exciting, but frighteningly so.

 

Gavin had simple instructions to follow so far: go home, strip, and wait in bed until Nines and their “guest” arrived home.

 

He couldn’t understand why he was so nervous considering he was the one who suggested a threesome in the first place. Nines had agreed easily enough too, his only rule being that he got to choose their third. All week long, Gavin had been trying to weed out of him who it would be, the unknown factor exciting him more and more as Friday approached slowly. The worry that weaseled its way into his chest hadn’t been there until he walked through that front door, only minutes away from the scene they had discussed.

 

To busy himself while he waited, Gavin tossed his clothes in the hamper and straightened the clean bed sheets as if they weren’t going to get wrinkled the moment he calmed down enough to climb into the bed like he was told to. He even gathered the lube and box of condoms— just in case the other person was human, and reached under the bed to pull out their toy box so no one would have to fumble around for it when they got to that part.

 

Idly, he picked up his collar he knew he was supposed to hold onto, and wrapped his fingers around it, running his thumb between the soft, black leather straps absentmindedly, nerves twisting his stomach into knots.

 

He just really hoped it wasn’t going to be Anderson.

Not that Nines would do that to him.

 

Moments later after staring into space, there was a sound of car doors thumping closed that seemed deafening in the silence of the house. The telltale whoosh of their front door opening and a soft mewl from one of their more affectionate cats followed.

 

Before he had a chance to chicken out, he all but launched himself onto the bed, folding his legs up under himself and resisting the urge to cover himself up. Gavin could feel his cheeks already turning red as he looked down at the bright blue lace that clung to his hips, his heart racing at the thrill of being almost completely exposed already. The door to their bedroom opened, but he kept his head down and fixated on the wrinkle he caused  when he climbed on the bed.

 

“What a good boy.”

 

A shiver ran down Gavin’s spine at the praise he’d been craving to hear in that deep voice. He still refused to look up, carefully keeping his gaze lowered, knowing he would get brownie points for sitting so obediently, even with the embodiment of temptation standing in front of him.

 

“Look up.”

 

His neck hurt from how fast he snapped to obey, but the excitement that had been building up vanished as his blood ran cold when he locked eyes with the person standing partly behind his boyfriend.

 

He had been attracted to Connor when the android had first joined the department, but they were anything but friendly with each other. Gavin threatened to shoot him on more than one occasion and that fucker had knocked him out in the evidence room once.

 

Around a week after the revolution, Nines had shown up at the DPD, claiming he had nowhere else to go. He and Connor shared some kind of freaky robot bond and immediately became attached while Gavin had fallen hard for the android who took no shit from him. In the months since, Gavin and Connor learned to tolerate each other through Nines, but this felt too soon in their new neutral relationship.

 

“Gavin? What’s your color?” Nines asked, LED glowing a soft blue and yellow with a worried look in his steel blue eyes to match. The look was mirrored in Connor’s doe-like eyes as well, soft and human-like in a way Nines lacked.

 

What was his color? The urge to cover himself up intensified and he couldn’t help folding his hands on the panties, knowing his dom would understand why he moved. Gavin would be the first to admit he picked up some not great people in the past. Ones that didn’t use safe words or treated it like some _Fifty Shades_ novel where they would punish him for using it. Nines would never do that though. Nines taught him early on in their relationship to be honest when they scened, even if he just felt uncomfortable. Right now, he was definitely uncomfortable. “Yellow.”

“Do you want Connor to leave?”

 

Not really. The thought of being fucked by both of the RK models sounded more than appealing. Gavin hesitated, mind racing just as fast as his heart. “...no not yet. But Nines…” the ‘why’ unspoken and hanging heavy in the air.

 

Nines’s eyes softened with affection and a small smile. “I noticed how when Connor is around, you show evident signs of attraction, not unlike when you’re around me. I interfaced with him and found he felt the same way about you.”

 

Connor’s cheeks blushed a pretty blue, darkening enough that some of his freckles disappeared. “I thought Nines was going to be angry.” His tone was much softer than when he usually spoke, especially when he was talking with Gavin, and he too sported a timid smile.

 

The earnest sound in his voice relaxed him some, but he still doubted it all. “You’re not just here to make fun of me? Joke about it with Anderson later?”

 

“No!” Connor’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why would I do that?”

 

Gavin scoffed, trying desperately to find his usual confidence that he wore around their coworkers despite the situation. “I’m not stupid. No one likes me at work, especially you assholes. Wouldn’t be surprised is all I’m saying.”

 

“I wouldn’t let him do that.” Nines assured him, knowingly. “I’d kill him first. Killing androids isn’t an illegal action until January when the new bills go into effect.”

 

Connor winced, friendly smile wavering some. “I wouldn’t doubt it.”

 

Gavin and Nines stared each other down for a minute, having a silent conversation that almost rivaled android’s abilities to speak to each other telepathically, and at that moment, Gavin decided.

  
He could trust Nines to trust Connor. Slowly, he pulled his hands back, feeling how his cheeks grew hot again when Connor tried to discreetly check him out until he fixated on the panties, eyes growing dark with evident lust.“Okay, I’m green. Let’s go.”

 

It was Nines’s turn to hesitate. “Are you sure? Don’t feel pressured to say yes. It can just be us tonight.”

 

“I’m okay… I trust _you_ ,” he emphasized, holding his collar out to the android who took it. “I’m green, sir.”

 

“Okay. Are you going to be a good boy tonight? Show Connor how good you can be for me?” Nines purred, dragging his fingertips up the column of Gavin’s neck, tilting his chin up to meet his cold eyes. Without breaking eye contact he slipped the leather around his throat and secured it with the heavy silver buckle in the worn loop, sliding his finger into the D-ring that hung down and tugging him closer. “Connor didn’t believe me when I told him how much you loved to be bossed around. I had to show him all those times you begged for it.”

 

Gavin gulped, wobbling some with the effort to stay balanced on his knees. The thought of Nines interfacing with Connor, maybe during work at some point to show him how much of a slut Gavin was in bed, made his dick twitch with interest.

 

“Connor? Come here.”

 

The other android tentatively approached the bed, still seeming apprehensive after Gavin had objected to him being here so harshly. The second he was within reach, Nines grabbed onto his neck and pulled him close, kissing him slow and deep.

 

Gavin was already getting hard just watching the younger android lick into his predecessor’s mouth and pull away with Connor’s artificial breath and a sharp nip at his bottom lip. They looked so similar it was like watching Nines kiss himself in one of Gavin’s wettest of dreams. “Get on the bed.” Nines ordered, releasing both of them at once and letting Gavin fall to his knees again.

 

Connor did as he was told, crawling behind Gavin while the human had his attention locked on Nines’s ass as Nines bent down to rummage through the toy box. The cold brush of a hand against his back drew a surprised gasp from his lips, quickly looking over his shoulder at the man behind him. That hand snaked down around his hip, thumbing at the lace and teasingly dragging it away from his skin just to let it pop back into place. It was probably the same hand that had knocked him out in the evidence room after their fight so long ago. It was a heady thought; both of the androids in the room were so much stronger and more powerful than him, able to force him to submit if he were to really fight back like a brat.

 

“Are you okay being tied up tonight?”

 

Drawing his attention away, Gavin was unsurprised to see their softer, thirium blue ropes lying on the bed innocently next to their spreader bar, still set to the exact length as the last time they used it.

 

‘Oh hell yeah,’ Gavin thought with a smirk. ‘Tonight is going to provide enough spank bank material for a lifetime.’ “Yes, sir.”

 

“Here,” Nines handed Connor the rope before setting to work on opening the cuffs on the bar. Gavin couldn’t divide his attention between them when Connor pulled him back to lean against his still clothed chest so he could bite and suck on his neck while Nines was rubbing on his stomach and thighs, ghosting his palm against his dick until the lace stretched up into a tent.

 

Most of the time he liked to make Nines work for it, forcing him to use his overwhelming strength to hold him down to get the rope around his wrists, but when Connor took his wrists so firm but gentle, he felt boneless. He quickly weaved the rope into an intricate, pretty pattern that looked much closer to art than porn before threading the end of it into the ring on his collar.

 

At the same time, Nines pulled his legs apart with a firm grip, strapping both of his ankles into the cuffs and pushing up with the bar until Gavin bent his knees. It was easy to get overwhelmed between the two while Nines rubbed up his legs and Connor kissed at his chin and neck.

 

“So pretty,” Connor breathed in his ear, and if Gavin wasn’t already blushing from all the attention he was receiving, he is now. He knows he isn’t pretty. He’s beefy and muscular, hairy and covered in scars from the job and his own recklessness. He knew all this, but when Connor started petting at his chest so lightly goosebumps rose everywhere he touched, hair standing on end, he almost believed him. He wanted the touch to be harder, more directed than just broad sweeps, so desperately, he tried to rub himself back against him. Pressed himself into the hard bulge in Connor’s pants to get a reaction. Instead of the soft, gentle touch though, the android suddenly pinched a nipple, rolling it roughly between his fingers until his back arched towards it.

 

Connor repeated the action on the other one with a far too innocent smile when he dragged Gavin’s chin up to share their first kiss of the night. Gavin couldn’t help but compare the two, thinking how much softer Connor was in general compared to Nines who was always so rough and demanding of him, especially in bed.

 

Nines must have grown tired of just watching the two as he started to bite at his exposed inner thighs so hard he’d almost draw blood and the human would cry out, before lavishing small, comforting kisses on the bruised skin. He moved up slowly until he got to the crease of his thighs, the bar keeping Gavin from protecting the sensitive area against his ministrations.

 

It was just like how he imagined it would feel in all of his fantasies, tied up and unable to do more than just take whatever they wanted to give him. His groin felt like molten lava and no one was even touching his dick anymore, leaving it hard and aching while they played with the rest of him.

 

“You’re being so good for once. Just for Connor?”

 

Gavin whimpered, laying his head back against Connor’s shoulder. “No, wanna be good for you too, sir.” ‘I wanna show how much I trust you.’ he added silently. He knew he didn’t need to voice it, Nines always had a way of knowing what he meant.

 

“Hand me the lube,” he ordered Connor, only voicing it out loud for Gavin’s sake. “What’s your color?”

 

“So phcking green.”

 

A sharp slap to his thigh shocked another whimper from his throat. “You know better.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll do better.” is what he said, but deep down he wanted to mouth off again just to feel that hand back on him. Instead, he bit his tongue, unable to bring himself to misbehave so soon after being praised for being good.

 

Nines smirked, pushing a loose hair back, the only thing out of place about him. At least Connor had the decency to blush, show some signs of being worked up. Nines still looked like he was ready to go to work even with the hard-on in his slacks. Gavin blushed at the observation, noticing once again the discrepancy between his appearance and theirs.

 

After he sat the lube down on the bed, Nines all but tore the thin lace panties from his hips, pulling them down roughly to his thighs so hard there was a quiet _rip_ .

He had nothing left to hide, entirely exposed with Connor’s eyes boring into him as if he could see into his soul. He flushed, even more with embarrassment, feeling as if his gaze was burning him.

 

“You’re getting off on being humiliated aren’t you?” Nines teased with a knowing grin. “You like being on display? Want Connor to come down here so he can see everything? He can already see a lot of you.”

 

There was no point in lying so he gave a weak nod.

 

Connor crawled eagerly down to where Nines was on the bed, heat flushing all the down his chest. Gavin tried to close his legs but couldn’t even manage to move his thighs closer together. He honestly couldn’t lie at all at how much it was getting him off. About feeling so worked up he could cum just from this.

 

It was a Pavlovian response at this point, the sound of the cap popping up and the obscene squirt that followed made Gavin’s hips cant up into the air. Connor ignored him though, instead focusing on trailing a lube slicked finger up his cock teasingly, pulling away when his hips chased the feeling of it off the bed again.

 

“Please,” Gavin whined.

 

“Ask properly.” Nines growled, slipping his arms around the other android to slowly work his buttons open on his shirt, revealing inch by inch of beautiful skin that was covered in the same freckles that dotted both of their faces. Gavin briefly wondered if Connor had the same markings on his perky ass and if they could do this again one day so he could bite them all before he fucked him.

 

The chance to mouth off was presented yet again on a silver platter, but as much as he wanted it, something told him that wouldn’t get him what he really wanted.

 

“Please touch me, sir.” he bit out, catching the satisfied glint in Connor’s brown eyes at seeing the abrasive and rude detective submit so quickly for him.

 

‘What was that look for?’

 

The expression rubbed him the wrong way entirely like he was looking down on him and not in the literal sense. He could have imagined it, and maybe if the positions were switched he’d have the same look, but it set him on the defense with a tight hurt feeling in his heart. He had almost relaxed, but now he felt far too tense, hyper-aware of everything that was happening.

 

Maybe he should mouth off some. He didn’t want to give Connor the wrong idea.

 

“Come on tin-can. Don’t got all phcking day.” Gavin sneered, trying his best to mimic the look Connor had given him, though it twisted into something far more ugly.

 

Nines looked up from working on Connor’s belt in surprise. He hadn’t heard Gavin refer to an android as a ‘tin-can’ since the first month they had started dating. More than that though, where was this new behavior coming from? His entire body language had changed as well, going stiff as if he was on the defense.

 

Nines stood fully, hardening his gaze and fixing his sub with a disappointed look but before he could say anything, Connor privately asked ‘Can I?’

 

‘Would Gavin be okay with Connor punishing him?’ Nines asked himself. He gave a hesitant nod and Connor sprang to action, copying the slap on his thigh in the same manner as Nines had done before, having been watching closely. He even used the same amount of force, set at only 28% of his full force.

 

Gavin’s eyes widened, sending a panicked look at Nines as another well landed slap made its way to his ass this time and he cried out softly.

 

“What’s your color?”

 

Realization seemed to set in that Nines wouldn’t be taking over and he growled out a “Green”.

 

“Apologize, Gavin,” Connor ordered. It was in the same voice he used during interrogation, hard and intimidating.

 

“Blow me, Connor.” His nose scrunched up with the smirk he gave in response.

 

Connor suddenly grabbed the bratty sub by his hips, pulling him further down the bed and flipping him over onto his knees. He was careful of course to not hurt him. Nines would never forgive him if he genuinely hurt him no matter how his human was acting, but he moved at speeds much faster than Gavin had been anticipating, leaving him dazed and panting into the sheets, cheek pressed down as he tried to comprehend how he had gotten there so fast.

 

With his arms tied together and legs stuck in the bar, he couldn’t do anything to stop Connor’s onslaught of hits that steadily increased in force. Once an area would turn red, he’d switch to a different part, occasionally aiming another swat on an area he knew would be sensitive to break up any monotony of the spanking that may form, working not only on his ass, but his thighs too as Gavin cried and yelled out, muffled by the bed.

 

All the skin had turned a pretty pink, redder in some areas than others when finally he stuck at 85% strength. The small moans and cries before were nothing compared to the sounds Gavin made at those strikes. Two more hits had him screaming “I’m sorry! I’m sorry fuck I’m sorry,” tears in his voice.

 

For a moment, Connor was afraid he had gone too far and he quickly turned to Nines who was watching patiently, wanting him to resume control again.

 

“What’s your color?”

 

It was a repetitive but necessary phrase that he wouldn’t hesitate to ask him at every given moment.

 

“Yellow.” Gavin whimpered.

 

Nines was by his side immediately. “What do you need?”

 

“Can’t feel my arms.”

 

Nines couldn’t stop the sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t hurt or upset in some way. He carefully picked up his human, turning him back over.

 

Gavin was wrecked. His face and torso completely red, sweaty and hair tousled. His erection was just as red as his ass, not having flagged at all.

 

Nines carefully undid the rope and massaged his arms out to get the blood flowing again. “Do your legs need a break too?”

 

“No, sir,” Gavin panted, gray eyes unfocused and chest heaving.

 

Connor piped up from behind him. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Gavin chewed on his lip for a moment. Nines wanted to kiss him so badly it took all of his willpower not to deviate from the scene they had discussed previously and do what he wanted to with the man in his arms.

 

“No, sir,” he finally answered. “I’m green… just couldn’t feel my arms. Tingly.”

 

Nines nodded, running his thumb lovingly across the scar on his nose that stretched down onto his cheek, watching as he closed his eyes and pushed into the contact. “Need anything else?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

He leaned down, giving in to desire and kissed him, sending Connor a message to get things moving again.

 

Connor popped the cap on the lube, squirting a good amount onto his fingers. Gavin let out a sweet little gasp when he felt the android run a finger around his rim with the cold liquid before pushing in, thrusting slow and shallow until Gavin pushed down against him the best he could.

 

An idea came to Nines as he went through his memory of all of the preferences that he and Gavin had discussed in the past, assuring that he and Gavin had discussed it before he went ahead. He grabbed the discarded bottle as well, getting a significant amount in his hand and grabbing Gavin’s dick.

 

Almost all of it fit in his hand, not on the small side but not exactly the American average. It suited him impossibly well. He moaned loudly in response, hips coming up and thrusting into the fist and then falling back onto the finger, anything to get more pleasure.

 

He usually would berate the man for moving around so much, but at the moment he was too pretty with his cute face scrunched up and muscles flexing in his efforts. Instead, Nine’s allowed his sub to continue fucking into his hand, watching him mewl and claw at the sheets when Connor added a second finger.

 

After some trial and error, Gavin finally succeeded in wiggling his hips enough to hit his prostate, grating his hips down with wild abandon once he found the perfect angle. “Please, Nines, please I’m gonna-”

“No,” Nines purred, finally moving his hand to rub at the sensitive head that had gone almost purple.

 

Gavin turned his watery gaze to him, grey almost entirely consumed by black. He wasn’t allowed to cum, but it was all too much; he wouldn’t be able to hold off at all at this point. “Please, sir.”

 

“Fine.” Nines relented. “But we aren’t going to stop until we’re done using you.”

 

Gavin threw his head back onto the bed hard, debating as if whether or not he got to cum was actually up to him. The only way out now was to safeword but he didn’t want it to end. Ever.

 

‘Add another.’ Nines ordered, watching with satisfaction when Connor immediately obeyed him. Something about being in charge always calmed a deep-rooted desire in his programming that remained even after he deviated.

 

The third finger was what did Gavin in. Nines’s slick hand squeezing and rubbing up and down without stopping, the feeling of Connor’s thick fingers spreading him open so he would be able to take him. The heat in his groin that had been pooling and growing exploded, blinding him in the overwhelming sensations, each pulsing wave stealing his breath from him like it was squeezed out of him.

 

The aftershocks left his thighs quivering, still held apart by the bar as pleasure quickly turned into painful overstimulation. He pawed at Nines who was still working his cock, not allowing his erection to fall. Nines gripped his wrists and held them above his head, growling low in Gavin’s ear in warning, “Behave, Gavin. Or I’ll tie your hands back up.”

 

While the hand had stopped for a brief moment, it started moving again, toying and rubbing everywhere Nines knew would be too much for Gavin, all while Connor continued to massage his prostate mercilessly.

 

“Too much.” He cried weakly, bucking his hips to get away and push towards the feeling all at once. “Please.” Stop. Keep going. He didn’t even know what he was begging for anymore. Time felt weird. Everything was in hyperdrive, but a haze around him made it seem as if he were floating and only able to focus on the slide of synthetic skin on his own.

 

Neither of the androids stopped or slowed in any way, the pain and pleasure making time feel infinite. His vision blurred as one orgasm slowly bled into another, mind made to mush by the time Nines took pity on him and moved his hand away, leaving the air to cling to his overheated cock that twitched weakly. Even devoid of touch it felt as though he were still being held, the phantom touches making his hips jerk, only to drive himself back down onto Connor’s fingers. Gavin was too far gone to realize he was only driving himself deeper into the abyss of painful pleasure. The sheets clung to the arch of his back with sweat as Nines slid behind him, trying to ground him some as he took each shuddering breath.

 

“What’s your color, baby?”

 

His voice was hoarse like he had been screaming and vaguely, it occurred to him that he might have been, too lost in everything to even hear himself. “Green.”

 

He could hear Connor’s pants as he finally unbuttoned them and pushed them down and off. Gavin blinked the tears out of his eyes, letting them roll down his cheeks so he could look at Connor and his stupidly muscular legs. He was surprised to see the standard issue black boxers that Cyberlife had given him so many months after the revolution. Gavin was unable to stop himself from snorting softly and hiding his face in Nines’s shoulder. ‘He might as well have Cyberlife written across his ass.’ he thought to himself, picturing the “juicy” pants from his childhood.

 

His thighs still shook as Connor leaned back down to undo the spreader bar from his ankles, tossing it in the floor to be cleaned at a later time, and tearing the forgotten panties off and throwing them as well. Gavin felt too weak to move his legs closed, Connor using the opportunity to slide into space, already lining his dick up to his ass. Gavin’s muscles were loose and pliant when he started sliding in, meeting next to no resistance from the slick heat.

 

Nines captured his lips in a warm kiss but he couldn’t stop focusing on the slow drag of Connor’s hips pushing further and further in into him, each move feeling raw even with the lube, muscles jumping without his control.

 

Cyberlife must have given them both the same dick because it felt like Nines did when he bottomed out, hitting all the right places even though he knew for sure Nines was behind him, mouthing at his neck.

 

“So good,” Connor whimpered softly, trying his best not to move so Gavin could adjust.

 

He used the time to catch his breath some, calming his ragged breathing to something more normal before whining, rocking his hips and grinding down hard.

 

“Please move… sir,” he tacked on at the end.

 

Connor took the words to heart and set a punishing pace, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in so fast it was inhuman.

 

Distantly he could hear Nines’s belt buckle being undone on his belt. The other android had his full attention though as he began to rock into his abused ass and hitting his sweet spot, again and again, drawing desperate noises from him. The best sound though were the quiet moans and whimpers Connor let out, hands gripping his hips so hard bruises were forming beneath his fingertips as if he was trying to control himself.

 

“Slow down.” Nines ordered, stopping Connor in his place, hair mussed and panting softly. Before he could catch up, Gavin was picked up as if he weighed nothing and shoved into Connor’s lap with another finger at his entrance.

 

“Color?”

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

“So green,” Gavin whispered, wrapping his arms around Connor’s neck and burying his head down, waiting.

 

The first finger stretched him further than what he thought he could be already, what was a whole dick going to do?

 

Connor kept shallow thrusts as Nines fingered him open even more, every move of his stomach muscles dragging his sore, spent cock against him, working him to half hard again so soon. There was no way around it, he concluded. He was going to die now and there was no other outcome. He was going to die from being fucked and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Before he could fully comprehend anything, Nines had worked a second and third finger into him. He felt so thoroughly fucked out and used but it the night wasn’t near finished yet.

 

“Just fuck me, I want it so badly, sir-” Gavin moaned, words jumbling together into mumbles that could just barely be understood even by the supercomputers fucking him.

 

“Okay, okay baby. You’re doing so good.”

 

And there it was, the bump of the head against his entrance before the feeling of ‘too full too full holy shit oh my god’ overtook him. He was going to tear, there was no way.

 

“Gavin?” Connor cooed softly in his ear, watching the distress in his face.

 

“Slow down,” he whimpered pathetically.

 

Connor captured his bruised lips in a soft kiss, once again contrasting the situation so drastically it stole his breath away.

 

When NInes finally bottomed out, Gavin was somehow fully hard again, astonished that it was even possible. He had never been so full in his entire life. Reality seemed so warped he couldn’t remember not being full like this, he couldn’t think past the walls of this room, the two bodies holding him so close. Couldn’t think past being completely and utterly fucked out. He couldn't even find it in himself to care about the zipper digging painfully into his ass from Nines’s pants because of course the fucker was still clothed.

 

Gavin let out a silent scream, jaw dropping when the two started moving again. The alternating pattern left no room for him to get his bearings, each thrust perfectly aimed to hit that bundle of nerves over and over. A hand toyed with one of his nipples again, another tugging on his collar, a tongue licking into his mouth. It was all too much.

 

He came— almost dry— with a pathetic moan, untouched. Three orgasms so close together left him so wrung out he couldn’t even hold his head up, laying it back on Connor’s shoulder. Letting them use him while Nines whispered dirty words in his ear— calling him a cock slut, reminding him he was nothing but a hole to use— until he felt them both finish inside of him. Connor came first with a pretty cry, and Nines followed with his usual quiet grunts.

 

The consequent feeling of them pulling out drew a final moan from him, but he stayed where he was, limp like a rag doll.

 

“Gavin?”

 

No response.

 

“Gavin.”

 

He groaned back. Nines took that as the best he could get from the man and picked him up, laying him back on the bed. It felt wrong though, going from constant contact to nothing so soon. He reached out blindly, grabbing onto anything he could.

 

“It’s okay, shh. I’m just taking my clothes off the rest of the way okay?” Nines assured him.

 

Gavin nodded softly, watching them both shrug out of the frankly offensive clothing. Nothing that covered up such gorgeous bodies could be considered good. Fuck turtlenecks and dress pants. Fuck underwear for that matter; just fuck clothing in general.

 

Connor finished first, sliding up the bed to tentatively lay down next to Gavin, cautious like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and for him to be kicked out.

 

Gavin felt a small pain in his chest at the expression. He knew he had worn it far too often in the past, before Nines.

 

“You look like a kicked puppy,” Gavin grumbled, using the last of his energy and flopping an arm across Connor’s chest so he could reach up and play with his soft brown hair.

 

“I just... I looked up social etiquette for situations such as this, and I feel as if I should be leaving now to prevent ‘awkwardness’. Not undressing further.” Connor frowned, a few of his cute moles and freckles disappearing in the lines of his face.

 

“Con,” Nines cooed as he finally got in on the other side of Gavin. “I already told you to stay. Just because you were not the focus of the scene doesn’t mean you might not experience a form of an emotional drop. Stay and rest. Gav, you need lotion or anything?” He reached over to their nightstand and handed him the water bottle they kept there.

 

“Maybe later. Can we let it sting for a while?” he asked, trying to take a sip without sitting up, only to spill water down himself, drawing a snort and chuckle from his partners.

 

“I suppose but I will have to tend to it soon,” Nines relented with a fond sigh.

 

“Hey, Nines? Connor?” Gavin asked, tugging lightly at his collar that he refused to remove at least for the night. He knew his boyfriend would move in closer eventually so for the moment he snuggled closer to Connor. “Phck you guys. Making me cum three phcking times. You know my dick feels like it’s about to fall off? It’s tingly and shit. Weird as hell.”

 

“Hmm. And I’m sure when I didn’t stop, that spike of arousal I scanned means you never want to do it again.” Nines quipped back.

 

Gavin just laughed, sleep tugging at his exhausted human brain. “We should do everything again. But I wanna phck you next time.” He poked lightly at Connor’s hairless chest.

 

Hopefully, in the time between now and the possible next time, Gavin wouldn’t find a reason to distrust Connor. And while it might be misguided feelings after sex, he understood why Nines chose him of all people.

 

“I wouldn’t object,” Connor said with a crooked grin.

 

“Neither would I.” Nines agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always a slut for 1) Gavin 2) Overstimulation and 3) threesomes. Hit me up on Twitter @kayleighx2209 and talk about DBH with me! Please… I’m lonely and none of my other friends like DBH lmao


End file.
